Oh Lord, Here We Go
by MaidenOfTheWorld
Summary: (Ch1: "Lonely Together" by Avicii ft. Rita Ora) Diana tries to convince herself that waiting around for Bruce could mean losing him. So, she has to convince herself that tonight is that night to change that. (Ch2: "Let's Hurt Tonight" by OneRepublic) Bruce tries to talk to Diana after she overheard something between him and an old lover. Can he convince her to stay after tonight?
1. Lonely Together

Diana signed off on the last of her report from her latest mission, feeling anxious now that her files had been filled out to completion. Now, she was free was to do anything she pleased for the rest of the evening.

That was truly dangerous for a woman who had planned something sinister within her mind, considering her plan involved committing a deed she had never had the courage to do before tonight.

 _It's you and your world, and I'm caught in the middle_

It took no effort to stand from her seat in the league's headquarters, nor did she need to do anything more than to robotically close off her account on their computer. All of her strength was held within her chest, her heart revving like the BatMobile as she waited for her nerves to give the slightest bit of leeway so she could blindly follow her desires into the BatCave.

The Amazonian pride she did her best to embody wasn't stiffening her spine, invigorating her muscles in order to make them move despite the insecurity she could barely stomach. A sigh escaped Diana against her will – as if she couldn't even control her breath – in the very moment she remembered what had prompted her to entertain the idea she had concocted ever since she entered the hall.

It was only because she arrived against his wishes to the fight in Gotham at dusk did she witness a spar between the Dark Knight and a certain femme fetal dressed as a cat. She heard the words too, and it was the detailed account of their past love that had left her contemplative, made her feel the need to become proactive before their past became his present once again.

 _I caught the edge of a knife and it hurts just a little_

She tossed her head to the right, trying to dislodge the petty thoughts that filled her to the brim. And yet, nothing seemed to dispel the ugliness from inside of her.

Which is where her inane strategy came into play.

 _And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know I can't be your friend_

The powerful sound that the heels of her boots made managed the restore the fortification she required as she marched towards her car, parked just outside. She used her self-starter button before she reached the doors of the hall so that her Mercedes was ready to race towards her destination. She slipped inside, ignored her seatbelt sensor and shifted herself into drive.

Diana knew she was tearing up the dirt beneath her car and Bruce would notice the next time he visited, but she didn't care. By the time he returned, she'd already have her answer anyway.

Whether it was what she wanted more than anything, or it would set them back to the very beginning.

 _It's my head or my heart, and I'm caught in the middle_

She could have jumped there faster, the anxious part of her pointed out as she sped around traffic. Her lips pursed while her eyes focused on the road ahead, never allowing her eyes to leave the path that would take her to him.

Great _Hera_ , she had truly lost all self-control.

She was startled when she was forced to slam on her brakes upon realizing she had rolled up to the lake. The ramp to take her into the garage barely managed to keep up with her breakneck speed. Eerily, the moonlight had managed to hazily guided her into the BatCave, almost as if the universe was telling her that she was doing the right thing by showing up tonight. A deep breath, and she wished to believe it was true.

 _My hands are tied, but not tied enough_

The way she pulled into the first available spot was a great deal calmer than the way she drove. The way she exited her car wasn't, however; with a slam of her door, she took one step before eyeing the security camera that was leering down at her. If he was at his monitors, he'd know he was here. There was no way to shield herself if he was prepared to greet her.

Diana, realizing she had no choice now but to be strong, strolled towards the elevator shaft to Bruce's secret base, adrenaline coursing through her nervous form. The platform was ready for her and it took her down into the cave's depths with refined ease. While descending, it suddenly dawned on her that she would be much braver in the face of the Batman if she had her hair down, as she always did when she was Wonder Woman.

After all, if he was returning home after another mission of his own, he could be armoured and prepared to face off against her.

Stepping off the platform seconds before it landed, she carried herself along the pathway of the BatCave with the dignity she hoped to emulate. Her eyes frantically searched for Bruce, only to find him in a matter of seconds as he was hunched over one of his work benches, off to the left. Next to him sat a glass of red wine and behind him was the matching bottle, bearing the label of the Wayne family.

 _You're the high that I can't give up_

"Diana." Mumbled the reigning master of the Waynes, knowing of her presence without giving any physical indication of recognition. That was Bruce's way – suave, guarded behaviour that shielded an intellectual, a soulful man who had managed to woo an Amazon like she could never have dreamt in her wildest dreams.

It was now or never. Gods, she was going to do it. Diana's heart indecisively fluttered then stilled, but nothing could now stop her from doing what she intended now that she was here.

 _Oh Lord, here we go_

Nothing, unless he told her to stop.

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

Believing she had a chance, she refused to allow hesitation to stall her now. In one fluid motion, she reached his side, saw past the shock in his hooded eyes, held his face in her hands…

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

…and she kissed him. Eager to do more, her lips craving to experience what it would be like to have him kiss her back, the almighty Wonder Woman couldn't help but notice the flush of sensuality that washed over her. The scruff on his jaw prickled the skin of her hands and it only managed to enthrall her more into the moment. It had been so long that they had known one another, battled these urges from the very early stages, and all she wanted was to know what it would be like to have him for a single instance in her eternal life, whether he'd regret it for the entirety of his mortal one.

Perhaps the alcohol she tasted on his mouth would convince her to let them have tonight.

 _At the bottom of the bottle_

Bruce tossed his head back as soon as the feeling of him pressed against her was imprinted into his memory. One of his leather loafers slid back on the metal floor, but he did not remove his chest from hers. She felt his dark brown gaze seer her entire face, searching for some rational reason for her spontaneity, aside from all they had been forcing themselves to endure for far too long. "Diana." He said her name again, only now, it was too complex to describe what his tone was meant to portray; fury, caution, perhaps allure, if she really wanted to fool herself into believing his rejection wouldn't completely sting.

 _You're the poison in the wine_

"Bruce." She meant to reflect his pitch back at him, but the swirl of emotions she had been housing ever since she left the hall had bubbled up into her voice. Her desperation that she'd only ever show him, the honesty in her urge to have him, her inexplicable courage that had brought her to his home, all managed to translate into ever letter of his name when it passed over her lips. Startled, Diana wondered if her fright was visible to him as he examined her with that detective eye of his.

 _And I know_

Was he going to reject her? Was he going to tell her to leave the BatCave? Would deny her access to it ever again? Was she wrong to believe that it only took one of them to bravely close the gap between them, so that they could finally feel more than tension and fragmented yearning?

 _I can't change you and I_

"You…" For once, Bruce was speechless, and it nearly made her smile. The nervousness inside of her pinned the corners of her lips down, but his failure at forming a sentence meant that she wasn't truly out of her chances with him, was she?

 _I won't change_

Her hands fell to his chest, her fingers slipping beneath his lapels, her thumbs pinning them softly in her grasp. His breathing was nearly non-existent but his heart wouldn't lie to her; through his chest, it was thudding evenly, only with exaggerated beats. Her gaze stared at his tie as if she had x-ray vision and could witness the truthfulness of his heart, as it felt like her greatest form of proof that she wasn't so crazy to think that she could make this happen.

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

His mouth hung open, gurgled sounds escaped the typically eloquent man, and so Diana decided to silence him. "Just," she whispered to keep him calm. Facing him with a lustful demeanour, her words came out as a promise she imagined they could both handle with ease, "for tonight."

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

Something clicked within him the moment she promised him a lack of permanence to anything they'd experience tonight. It was something he knew, understood, and Diana was prepared to be that someone whom he had yet another one night with. It was all she wanted, more than anything after fighting her own feelings and his unwavering renunciation. "Just once." He paraphrased her, but that intrigue he spoke with gave her such chills.

"Yes." Was her instantaneous answer. Just as swiftly, Bruce's hands landed upon her waist. The heat of his palms seeped into her red blouse and graze her skin so suddenly, so sharply. In fact, her lips parted due to the shock of just how responsive her body was to his intimate hold of her.

"This is not right." Always the pessimist, Bruce warned her with a finality that was meant to be domineering. Instead, she saw it as the final hurdle she needed to cross before getting what she wanted. Before her plan would succeed.

Squaring off against him, Diana did not miss a beat as she promised him, "I never expected it to be."

And that was it – she broke through the dam of his pent up frustrations and allowed him to splashdown over her.

 _Let's be lonely together._

Bruce pulled her thinner frame against his broader one with such impatience. They slammed together as if the tether between finally snapped and they could no longer be held back. Diana seized the opportunity and retrieved his lips with her own once again. An obvious, heavy grunt left Bruce when she finally coerced him into participating in their kiss. It was fiery, warm like the Themysciran sun, only with the intention to scorch her with the impression of him. She wished she would, so that every time she recalled tonight, it felt like she was reliving it every single time.

She felt unashamed to want more when his mouth could do so much to her, and so Diana reached for the first of his shirt buttons. His pecs shifted, tensed under her touch and she smiled into their kiss. Popping one button open, then another, she was ready to remove his tie when he pulled away from her once again.

"Bruce!" It was a whisper, the way she said his name. Nevertheless, it came out like a disappointment to feel him separate from her again. Never before had she transformed into such an entity of such raw sexuality, so Bruce's second attempt at distance was met with much less civility.

In turn, he managed to chuckle at her reaction. "Easy there." He cooed with an almost arrogant inflection as he decided to remove his tie for her. He tossed the blue silk onto his work bench without a single concern, then pounced on her once more. This time, his hands were in separate places – one at her lower back to pin her body to his, and the other entangled in her hair, trapping her into enduring his kiss. Diana's breathless immediately reminded her of her patron goddess, Aphrodite, and she silently dared herself to be as free as the goddess of love herself would be.

 _A little less lonely together_

His lack of concern for his tie somehow translated into her ripping open his shirt instead of patiently toying with his buttons. The sound of the little bits of plastic hitting every nearby surface gave Bruce chills, and she could tell by the shuddering of the skin on his hips against her knuckles. His reactions were absolutely exhilarating, feeling every single response he had to her simplest of actions was more than she could have hoped for. In fact, it compelled her to learn more about his body by any means.

She embraced him beneath his open shirt so that her hands could explore his back. It was so strong, so wide and rugged, with scars and warped skin nearly covering him. It felt like a warrior's body, which managed to ignite her even further than she already was; Bruce's dedication to his role as the Batman could been seen in his actions and felt upon his body, something that she was allowed to explore when he was adorning her lips with his.

 _Eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time_

But as she held him close, his curious hands reached down to find the button of her dress pants, instantly causing her insides to quiver. It was such an intimate touch, even though he had yet to do anything. Her mouth opened to say his name yet again, letting him know she was ready for anything he had planned.

He did not need it, though, as he fluidly ripped her button out of its hole and tore down her zipper. The cold air that permanently filled the BatCave brushed the small exposed skin above her panties before her once tucked-in shirt fluttered down over her exposed navel. It did not shock her, no, it rather propelled her forward to feel him behave so wildly. Diana bit down on his bottom lip – earning her a rather long, uninhibited groan from Bruce – while she removed one of her heels, then tugged ever so slightly while she took off the other.

After all, she had come here prepared to do anything with him, so she had no reason to stall the inevitable any longer.

 _Before the rush to my blood was too much and we flat-lined_

Bruce found the belt loops of her pants that rested along the slender curve of her hips and gave them one firm tug. With an expertise did he manage to bring them to her knees. She dare not think about that now though, as she much rather be impressed by the way he stripped her down so that he could only have her faster.

 _And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know just how this ends_

Obediently, she stepped out of her dress pants and almost angrily did she kick them away from them. Seeing beyond his seedy past was her focus, seeing what it felt like to be dominated by Bruce Wayne was why she came – that was where her attention deserved to be.

 _Now I'm all messed up and it feels like the first time_

A sudden squeeze to her backside made Diana gasp against his lips. A solid squeak popped up between them, bringing her back to reality. It was his turn to smirk at her, almost as if he was proud of his ability to overthrow her sensibility. She tried to bite his lip again, but he steeled himself against her before she could act and decided to return a favour instead: it was his turn to rip her buttons open, forcing her to gasp in response. Now, her skin was chilled on the surface, all while heat thrived beneath it, as if she was Ares and fire was forged within her.

However, it came much less amusing for Bruce when their bare torso grazed one another – it became real, as his kisses slowed and he stared into her eyes, searching for something she couldn't place.

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

Diana felt no shame, not an ounce of fear, as panic no longer existed inside of her. She wondered if she needed to prove this to him, and so she chose to act fast. Her actions forced to regrettably release him from her arms, but it would prove to be worth it when she found the clasp to her brassiere in the middle of her breasts and chose to undress herself for this one instance. Her strapless garment fell between them without a sound, but it felt as if it should have weighed a ton, given the pause it forced them to endure.

There was no turning back now. A small but intense make out session between two weary heroes was one thing, but she was nearly naked before him, and ready to stand completely bare if it meant drowning his worries in her body and letting them continue to the point of euphoric completion. Before her stood a handsome but wounded man, and she wanted to be the reason he allowed himself to let go for once in his life.

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

She meant to reach for his face, mimicking the way she had kissed him when she started this haphazard situation. To her dismay, Bruce grasped both of her hands in his and stopped her just before she reached his jaw. The transition from mindless celebration of their passion to yet another moment of overtly cautious contemplation threatened to ruin all they had just achieved, and Diana wouldn't have it.

Bruce piped up amidst the overwhelming sensations visibly possessing him, "I never thought… If I was with you, it wouldn't be like this—"

Diana utilized her Amazon training to escape his rather weak hold on her wrists. Her palms dropped onto his shoulders and, without any warning, she leapt onto him. Bruce was quick enough to plant his feet before she took him over, but it did manage to force them to stumble slightly.

 _At the bottom of the bottle_

So much so, that his glass of wine was knocked over by his elbow as he maneuvered to catch her.

 _You're the poison in the wine_

"Diana!"

"Hush." Softly, she commanded him into silence. Arms wrapped around his neck, thighs securely hugging his sides, Diana forced Bruce to only see her, feel her, experience what it was like to have her all to himself. Nothing existed – not even the BatCave, if she could distract him enough – but the two of them, and their mutual desire. Her naked chest was against his, their heartbeats exposed to one another so that he could feel just how confident she was in what they were about to do. Her freed tresses curtained him enough to focus only on her face so he could see that there was no lie in the eyes of the woman who carried the Lasso of Truth.

 _And I know_

Then, there was no more distractions. There was nothing else to pull them apart or bring reality crashing down on their secret moment tonight. So brave was Bruce, that Diana kissed a trail from his forehead, along his right temple, cheek, only to find his lips again as if she had just followed a treasure map along his skin. It won him over instantly, and Bruce couldn't help but embrace her like he had been meant to ever since wandered into his hideaway and kissed him.

 _I can't change you, and I_

Diana's back arched as she craved having her body meeting every single fibre of his. Her hips rocked back just so slightly, but in doing so, she felt something firm meet her bare thigh. Covered by a softer fabric that his trousers, she knew exactly what she had made contact with, even before he gritted his teeth while she was gracing him with her lips. Unable to control herself, she giggled to see his instant reaction, despite the glare he shot at her. Her fervid sense of power gave her too much confidence as she dipped her head back just so she could laugh at his pained reaction, considering her nearly cancelled their night.

 _I won't change_

Those teeth that once gritted together found the upper swell of her breast when she wasn't paying attention. Diana hissed, a sound that indicated pain, even though she found herself relishing the after bite. Almost impatiently, did she cradle his head against her breasts, urging him to continue his sharp display of affection. However, it was merely a distraction, as Bruce moved his hands beneath her thighs and maneuvered his briefs so that they were no longer a hindrance.

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

As he kissed her and nipped at her and engraved his affections into her, his fingers urged his panties aside for him. Now, her heart beat sped up as they reached the most intimate part. Breathless, flushed, and feeling oh so belatedly satisfied, they both welcomed it as Bruce edged the head of his cock inside of her. She didn't realize just how wet she had become until he made contact with her, the splatter at the top of her thighs small but present. Because she wanted this more than anything, she knew.

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

She cursed herself for telling him to shush, as she wanted to call to him as she inserted himself inside of her. Her lower body curved ever so slightly as each inch pushed forward, responding to him with every motion. He paused for her then, and they looked at one another. Here she was, staring into the eyes of Bruce Wayne, straddling him as he was lodged so very deep within her, with nothing supporting them but their own coveted means of strength. It was absolutely perfect, Diana truly believed.

 _Let's be lonely together_

When her eyes fluttered shut for a single moment, Bruce began to draw out of her. Now, her back curved in the opposite direction, as she felt herself posturing for him so that he would enter her again. Faster now did he move, sinking into her welcoming body and providing her with a relief each time. Her inner walls quivered when he toyed with his pacing – quicker, quicker, slowed down, quick, slow, quick again – finding what best suited them and their baited carnality. It tortured her all while liberating Diana, for all she wanted was to make their lovemaking last forever, and experience the shattering orgasm she knew was coming.

 _A little less lonely together_

She squeezed his hips with her legs, a frustrated moan wordlessly ordering him to find his pace. Bruce was cynical in his humor, but his toying with her during sex was almost cruel. When she commanded him, he never listened in a way that made sense to others.

His method of finding a singular pace resulted in him ramming into her as if he had finally snapped.

" _Oh_!" Diana nearly screamed when she felt her body move without her control. Bruce was relentless as he filled her, his cock traveling so deep, that she felt lower lips graze the base of his shaft. She didn't realize what it meant to be an 'entity of sexuality' until her entire being was at the mercy of Bruce's frenzy. His grunts and gasps for air only edged her closer and closer to a breaking point she had be nearly begging for, but now feared reaching with such a high strike of intensity. It felt like she'd fall apart if she reached her peak at such a breakneck speed…!

But she did. Diana exploded so fast with Bruce's prowess guiding her towards her climax that she didn't know what to do with herself. Her eyes were forced shut, her mouth hung open, and she felt like she was holding on for dear life as the pressure of her pleasure uncoiled suddenly inside of her. It felt as if it would hurt but instead, it contorted her sense of self until she was nothing more than a woman in heat. The climax reached all the way up to her head only so it could roll back down over her twitching form.

She felt dizzy, nearly sleepy…

Nevertheless, she wasn't done yet.

Shattering as her first orgasm was, it wasn't nearly enough. Bruce had slowed down and she hadn't even noticed, while she focused on what it was like to be shown true pleasure. He had noticed her orgasm and had known to give her time to come down from her high.

But it meant he hadn't found his peak yet, if he had stopped for her.

 _My hands are tied, but not tied enough_

 _You're the high that I can't give up_

 _Oh Lord, here we go_

Just as she had when she had first temtped him, Diana reached for Bruce's unshaven face, angling it towards her. His eyes were not so startled this time, rather, they were failing to hide the animal hiding inside of the man, the animalistic hunger inside of the typical composed hero. The smile she showed must have shadowed Aphrodite as well, for she leaned in and whispered against those lips she so loved to kiss, "Again." Then, she stole him away to maintain the silence. All she wanted was to hear the sounds they made while mindless together.

 _I might hate myself to morrow_

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

 _At the bottom of the bottle_

 _You're the poison in the wine_

 _I can't change you, and I_

 _I won't change_

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

 _Let's be lonely together_

 _A little less lonely together_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks to mlnavsari on tumblr / twitter for introducing me to this song! I was just overcome with WonderBat when I heard it and so I had to share. I feel like I made it work for the DCEU, but I don't think it's too much of a stretch to imagine in it for the JLU either.

Either way, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! - Maiden


	2. Let's Hurt Tonight

_When, When we came home_

 _Worn to the bone_

Neither one of them said a word as they exited their cars in the garage of the BatCave. With his signature vehicle nestled in its parking space at the end of an expensive line up, he was given the perfect view of a ball gown-wearing Diana slamming the door to her Mercedes and charging up the stairs, ready to race away from him the moment she was out of his reach.

 _I told myself…_

Immediately, Bruce felt a searing shot of anger pierce his heart at the sight of her retreating back. He had never known her to cower from any sort of adversity, but the moment she was displeased with him, she loved to create excuses as to why she couldn't acknowledge him or his feelings. His logic and his reasoning. No, she was in charge of whatever they did or didn't do and she expected him to tolerate her leadership because…

Because neither one of them had ever dared to speak about the beginning of their casual relationship, despite the treacherous year that had passed them by since.

Given that she had gathered the courage to confront him and steal away his sanity that night with her panicked kiss and reckless passion, he had never dared to stand up to the Amazonian goddess. But if Bruce Wayne craved a conversation - if he wanted to grumble his way to an understanding, rather than allowing any sort of disdain or possibly even regret to stew - then that was when he'd challenge her. He was ready to throw the gauntlet down and be the braver of the two, for once his damned life.

" _This could get rough"_

Ripping his cowl off of his head, he tossed it into the BatMobile before stomping after her. The way that the metal floor vibrated with every stamp of his boots felt as though he was warning her of what was to come like the rumblings of thunder before a lightning bolt strikes the earth. He chewed on the urge to shout her name as he climbed the staircase into his lair and scanned each and every surface for some sign of her. It would have been quite poetic if she was stationed at the very desk he had been when she seduced him many moons ago, but much to his disappointment, Wonder Woman seemed to have sensed she was about to be prey and snuck out of the cave before he had the chance to open his mouth.

The realization left him gapping at his secret base.

Determination renewed the moment he collected himself, Bruce tore off his cape and threw it down onto the workstation next to him, listening to it slide onto the floor while he worked his way towards the elevator. Indeed, when he reached the doors, he was forced to wait for the lift to return to the basement level and it grated on him that her behaviour was so much more childish, more stubborn and petulant than he had ever witnessed before. To think that such a selfless hero would play such a egotistical game nearly convinced him to let her sulk on her own.

Nearly, until he recalled what he might have done that caused such an unexpected and uncharacteristic reaction in his lover.

 _And when, when I was off, which happened a lot_

Bruce released a low, wordless roar at the elevator just before it signaled the lift's arrival. There were indeed warning bells sounding off in his head while he rose to the ground level of his lake house, and there was indeed a piece of him that tried to command him to be cautious in his approach, to consider his mortality as he dared himself to stand toe to toe with the Amazon. Nevertheless, as his argument formed inside his mind in preparation of their clash, flashes of memories of them entangled together clouded his vision. Recalling the feeling of her flesh against his lips made his mouth feel as though she had struck a match against it, remembering his name cracking in her throat while she gasped at his wandering fingers made him swallow harshly as he attempted to stow away his desire for her.

If he wasn't careful, the spark of his arousal could fan the flames of his rage and consternation.

It never failed to amaze him how fierce of a reaction she could draw out of his weathered body.

Even when she surprised him with her presence as she walked past the elevator, holding out her hand to signal him to pause in his exit, her eyes daring him to disobey her. He followed her wordless instruction out of his innate respect for her, but once she disappeared into the bedroom, he was compelled to chase after her. Finally, he managed to dislodge her name from his throat as he bellowed at her as he rounded the corner, "Diana!"

"Please, Bruce," she made sure to sound completely worn while she gathered her belongings from around the room. The luggage bag in her hand carried some weight in it already as she leaned over the nightstand on her side of the bed and pulled out her phone charger. He watched her with a rather ridiculous streak of patience as he anticipated her to explain what it was she was asking him for, yet it never came. Instead, he had to assume what it was she wanted.

 _You came to me and said, "that's enough"_

And he refused to give it to her.

"Diana," He spoke her name again, then caused his own stutter as he realized that he knew what he wanted to shout at her, but didn't know where to begin. So many points he wanted to make and so many harsh words piled high on his tongue, he merely needed to choose which hill he was willing to die on if this disagreement of theirs ended with a finality. "You're not leaving."

"No?" She questioned, the mockery in her voice almost gut-wrenching. "That's interesting since I won't be staying."

The arrogance that she addressed him with hammered into him the reality of her desire to desert him. While he had been remembering their many nights together moments ago, she was fantasizing about escaping him, and that could have curdled his blood with how deeply his fury was embedded into him.

 _Oh I know that this love is pain_

 _But we can't cut it from out these veins, no_

Since he sensed that she wasn't willing to pull her punches, he decided that he didn't owe her any type of courtesy either. "So all it takes to scare an Amazon is a woman in black spandex" - when her body shook violently as it froze in place, he saw her reaction and wanted another - "or was it the whip that was too much?" Her recovery was gracefully after the second jab, and it made him frown to see her saunter over to the dresser to grab the few ensembles she had stored in there. With all she had removed from the bedroom into that leather handbag of hers, the space already looked much emptier than he remembered it ever being. Was she planning to pretend that their relationship was just as vacant, as if the intimate roller coaster they had ridden together was nothing more than a fever dream?

He was prepared to antagonize her again, but Diana decided that she needed to address his previous insult. "I'm leaving because it's my choice to go. You needn't concern yourself with my reasons."

"Because you want to believe that you were wronged so badly, you'll refuse to listen to the truth, something that you're usually so fond of," There was a definite snap in his words as he pushed beyond the doorway and entered the room properly, completely intending for his presence to be an even bigger nuisance for her than whatever he ended up saying to her tonight.

Almost instantaneously, it worked. Diana spun around and glared at him so sharply, she might as well have thrown the hairpins she had gathered off of the top of the dresser directly at him. "I _saw_ the truth. I _heard_ what you two said to each other. You can't choose between your history with her and the thrill of this secret relationship with me, so allow me to decide for all of us." She watered down what actually happened to such a minuscule degree, it shocked him that her deductive reasoning was so elementary in a moment where she was so enraged.

If she wanted to play dumb and act like everything could be torn down to its most basic form, so could he. "What relationship?" He asked her, knowing the question would feel very much like a bullet firing through her veil of anger and disappointment. It emboldened him as he watched her brows unknit themselves from the middle of her forehead and lift ever so slightly above those wide, brown eyes. The darkness of the night that surrounded the lake house challenged the lamps that were on in the bedroom, and the shadows that covered most of the space managed to conceal the depth of her stare from him.

So, he carried on, as if he was on a roll while crossing a field of active landmines. "When you came to me last year and kissed me in the BatCave, you told me that we'd only do that once. And when it was over, you asked me for more. That was it - you only wanted more sex, but you never asked me for anything else. That's what I had with the women of Gotham, that's what I had with you, because you didn't know what you wanted-"

" _You_ never asked for anything more either!" She fired back with merely a hint of the anger she was most likely withholding. That statement alone could have told him so much more of what she was keeping locked up inside of her, the words she wouldn't dare say to him despite how necessary they were, here and now. But he wasn't interested in dissecting anything for her. No, if she had something to say, to him, she'd have to spell it out for him while their voices filled his house.

"Because having a secret relationship centered around having sex with you was never what I expected would happen between us!"

"Get out of my way, Bruce," Just as he thought they were uncovering their pressure points, Diana was ready to leave with so much hanging in the air. As she zipped up her overstuffed bag, she turned her gaze away from him and even went so far as to mumble to herself, "I don't even want to look at you right now."

Frustration returning, offence taken, Bruce's hooded vision nearly went dark. She was shutting down, shutting him out, despite the effort he was putting into communicating with her. It was second nature for him to behave just like she was, to cut out any opinion, any viewpoint that wasn't one of his own and take the anguish to bed with him instead. It would have been the easiest leap for him to make, and yet, just as he was about to turn around and let her go, he spotted the light switch on the wall. Before he knew it, he had swiped his hand over it and turned off the lamps in the bedroom until there was nothing but darkness surrounding them.

"Fine!" He shouted.

 _So I'll get the lights and you lock the doors_

If she was going to retreat inside of herself and deny him the opportunity to see into her, then he'd grant her her wish. "Don't look at me, but you're going to talk to me, Diana. If you leave now, then you really are no better than all of the other women I've had here. Just an emotional, vapid creature that used me to fulfill their own desires."

 _We ain't leaving this room 'til we bust the mold_

It was like she flew at him, ready to tackle him to the ground with all of her might. His fists rose reflexively, but the draw back on the small gust that surrounded him told him that she wasn't planning to physically battle him...yet. "You vile man. I have put up with your obnoxious behaviour since the very beginning, and you're so full of yourself, you think you have any right to demand that I stay here? You dare compare me to any of the hundreds of women that have paraded into this house of yours for a single night with you? Yes, they used you, and you used them. If that's what you think I did, then you did exactly the same thing."

They were so close, he felt the heat of her breath as she berated him. His body endured a rather violent twinge as he recalled all of the times she had ran her words along his body when she lavished him with kisses, a shudder so strong, he cleared his throat before daring to speak again. Quick-witted, he barked back, "Right, a mutual agreement. I didn't put up much of a fight to stop you that night, and we've been sleeping together ever since. You seemed to enjoy what you got out of it."

"Don't patronize me." She spat the words at him with such disgust that he could have sworn that he saw the emotion on her face through the pitch blackness of his bedroom.

However, her words were the source of his own revulsion. Bruce stepped forward and nearly touched her forehead with his own as he shouted in her face, unable to play the suave negotiator anymore. "Then stop behaving like a child! If you have a problem with whatever the hell you thought you heard or saw, then talk to me about it like the grown woman you are!"

She couldn't grab a fistful of his Batman suit, but he felt her try. When she couldn't intimidate him through violence, Diana shoved him out of her personal space and he listened for her shoes against the hardwood as she tried to create more space. He had called her a 'grown woman' because not only was it an understatement, it truly amazed him to see the empathetic entity that was Wonder Woman having such a trying time communicating her personal feelings to him, despite having the open opportunity to do so.

 _Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

Silence was typically comforting to the Batman, a tranquil setting for his otherwise restless mind. When Diana was quiet, it unnerved him to think of the words would eventually leave her. After goading her to speak, he was about to get what he had selfishly asked for, whether he was actually ready to hear her or not. He had attacked her in the hopes of motivating her to speak, but he wasn't so sure he could handle it if she told him that they were officially over. That would be the only thing she could say that would put an end to any humanity he had left.

 _When, when you came home_

"We were never together," Diana spoke up and it startled him to hear her after the lengthy bout of nothingness. Through the sound of her voice, he could determine that she returned herself to the opposite side of the bed from him, her side, if only to create some space. "I never laid claim to you, but you promised that you were faithful to me."

"I was." It took him a second too long to realize that his wording was wrong, that it was enough to detonate her once again.

 _Worn to the bones_

She inhaled deeply across the room and Bruce felt the compelling desire to run to her side and ramble at her what he actually meant. As per usual, however, his pride stopped him from even approaching the foot of the bed, let alone trying to comfort him. He quickly reasoned with himself that he had been waiting for her to speak, so interrupting her further wouldn't be kind to her, and he allowed himself to swallow that lie along with any kind words he could have offered.

"So it makes sense that this was never meant to last. We never were each other's, and the fantasy that we were living in was bound to be finished when reality set in. If you're that bothered by the fact that I overheard what you said, then fine, I'll apologize."

 _I told myself, "this could be rough"_

"But I will never regret the way I reacted because I now know there's nothing left between us. You have someone that's willing to give you something you've wanted for decades and so you and I have reached our end."

 _Oh, I know you're feeling insane_

"Keeping me here won't change that Bruce, you know that. If you don't want to be the one to say it, then just let me finish collecting my things and we can move without another screaming match. It's time, and that's the truth."

 _Tell me something that I can explain, oh_

Now that he had heard what she said, he childishly wished he could have held his hands over her ears while she explained herself and continued their verbal sparring match instead. Really, it wasn't the words that bothered him. No, it was her cool finality that rattled him to his core. For someone that had been so resistant to speaking up and justifying herself, it only took her a few moments to collect herself and compose such an elegant farewell to what they had shared for the past year. It was completely jarring how disconnected her words felt.

So, he turned the lights back on to see if her expression was just as fortified as her goodbye.

 _I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_

She wouldn't turn around to look at him right away, but that didn't bother Bruce as he was already walking over to her side of the bed. He didn't want to tower over her and create anymore animosity, but sitting next to her didn't even cross his mind; he took himself to the floor and rested on his knees in front of her, ready to catch the true gleam in her eyes. Whatever he saw in the windows of her soul would be the deciding factor on the state of any relationship they'd have for the rest of their lives.

 _Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before_

"Diana," his voice sounded hoarse, and he hoped she heard her name as less of an emotional distress call and more of a soothing whisper. "The truth is, I am not asking you to leave. I am not making you leave."

"Bruce," She sounded so disappointed in him, going so far as to demonstrate her dismay by shaking her head. With her hair bound in a low, sleek ponytail to go along with her elegant evening gown, she couldn't hide behind her long locks. To regain her gaze and examine her stare once more, he took one of her hands in his almost instinctively. The squeeze he gave it was intentional, though.

He quickly gulped down his hesitation and fears before she turned back to face him, then dove into a small speech of his own. "The truth is that you _were_ eavesdropping and heard me talking to someone I once loved, someone I once ran back to whenever I felt like there was no one else in the world who could tolerate me. There was never a reason I couldn't be with her before in the heat of a moment, never a reason to fight the attraction to the nostalgia I had for the times when we were together."

Her eyes slammed shut and Diana fought him to remove her hand from his grasp. Easily, she could have reclaimed herself from his hold and probably take his arm off in the process. But when he thought about a civilian Diana staring up at him while he was wrapped in those spandex-wearing arms - the horror on her face, the devastation storming around her like a typhoon ready to make landfall - Bruce felt the urge to grab onto her forearms with all of the strength that he had.

 _Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_

"The _truth_ is," he didn't mean to yell at her again, but her retreating courage made him panic. He knew in that moment that he couldn't rely on her to tell him if they were done. He needed to take the chance and decide for himself where he stood. "There are some people that will never fully leave your heart, no matter how much they hurt you, simply because you miss what you once had. And when you think you have them again, it… it's almost like a spell has been casted over you into believing that all you ever wanted is real. You know how much I hate magic."

He waited for her to react to his attempt at a joke, a frown slowly forming on his face when he was left with an awkward pause instead of listening to her snicker.

"But I know that if I ever wanted anything more than what I had with her, with any other woman, it's because of what you've done for me."

She didn't smile for him, but scoffed instead. "I seduced you into sleeping with me." What a flippant statement, she made it sound like.

"Right," he replied with his tongue dipped in sarcasm. "Because that alone isn't a high honour."

That earned him a gentle quirk of a brow his way. He sensed the confusion in her still, so he resorted to displaying his gratefulness to her, for allowing someone as damaged and forsaken as him to bask in the glory of her body. Bruce lifted her wrists to his lips and placed the softest of kisses along the backs of her hands. In all honesty, he felt very much like a fool, a lovesick, submissive man who had never done anything like this before.

For Diana, however, he was willing to debase himself for her happiness.

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

"If I've ever wanted something from love, you've shown it to me, you've given it to me, Diana. No matter what any other woman has to offer me, she's never shown as much courage and patience as you have shown me. You never asked me for anything but I should have asked you for so much more." As he spoke the words that were in his heart, so long as he didn't bare witness to the expression on her face, Bruce found the courage to let his lips travel up the bare expanse of her left arm until he reached her collar bone. With his eyes half open, he stared down at sweetheart neckline of her dress, fixated on her chest knowing that her heart beat beneath it. He was pouring his own out to her and it caused him to release a shuddering breath at the vulnerability he realized he was trying to provide her with.

As caring as ever, though she didn't attempt to touch him, Diana's voice was low as she admitted as much as it sounded as if she was apologizing, "I haven't loved anyone… in such a long time, Bruce. I've only ever wanted what I thought you could give me." Then, he heard the familiar sound of something landing on his kevlar-covered chest.

A drop of something.

A tear…

His lips flew to her cheek and he kissed her with a much more meaningful intent. Another tear fell from her eye, landing right on the corner of his mouth as he took care of it with yet another kiss. He took that last remark of hers to be the most honest, most soul-bearing thing he'd heard all night; she had taken the remarkable first time in coming to his home to take him into her arms, and while he had never done anything as brave as her, she wanted him nonetheless. Bruce would never categorize Diana's heart as 'weak', but tonight had tested the limits of her battered heart strings. His heart tensed to think he put her through that when it took something as devastating as this to realize what a mess he'd made yet again.

 _If this love is pain, well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight_

"Diana," he murmured, calling for her, begging to be forgiven for the pain he'd caused her. He knew he'd mess up her styled hair, yet all he wanted to do was sink his fingers into her strands and bring her as close as he could that he could steal her lips away, to silence them both and shower her with the affection they both craved. He had barely grazed the corner of her mouth before she met his kiss and stunned him with the fervor behind it. It shocked him just before it riled him, and all Bruce could do was sink into the feeling of mindless pleasure with her.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck at the very same moment he snuck his other hand around to undo her dress' zipper. Bruce wanted nothing more but to take the initiative tonight to prove to her that her body truly was an honour to behold, to taste, to pleasure. She arched her body into his, silently telling him to do it, to take her dress off of her body, and he heard a small rip when he had tugged too much. She gasped as she kissed him over and over, but she never pulled herself back to chastise him.

Bruce thanked her by running his hand up along her bare back and nearly losing his sense when he felt her body begin to rock against his, the eagerness in her energy was enough to make him toss up her skirt and damage her dress even further. Imagining her in such a state sent a sharp stab of pleasure through his gut, causing him to wince. "Mm?" He heard her hum her question, even though she had no intent of releasing him from her grasp. It was so very hypnotizing to know, to feel just how badly she wanted him, that words weren't a requirement between them.

Still, he felt the need to mumble against the skin of her lips. "Your dress." To his dismay, his comment alerted her of the already ripped garment and she slowed her kisses to a halt. Going so far as to release him from her hold, Diana stood directly in front of him and slipped off her silken dress until it was pooling between them. In doing so, she had exposed her entire naked form to him, slightly eclipsed by the underwear she wore. There, on his knees, Bruce was able to look up and down her body and marvel at the goddess before her. Her lean figure, gentle curves and flesh lightly traced by the moonlight now hitting the lake behind her…

This was her - this was Diana. The woman before him had the most luxurious olive skin that he craved feeling pressed against his own. She had the power to melt away his inhibitions with nothing more than a touch, but when she was laying in his bed with her finger clawing at him to come closer, he could very easily forget that anyone and anything existed beyond her. So enraptured by the beauty before him, he stilled her with an adorning touch of a meaningful kiss on her stomach. Over and over, fluttering around her pelvis without any patterned intent, he worshipped her with intimacy he knew he'd never shown another. He could feel the change in her breathing as she inhaled deeply, spurring him onward when he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and brought them to the floor.

His kisses traveled over the top of her left leg, down her inner thigh, until he managed to kiss the very top of her folds, imprinting the feeling onto her for a long moment or two. Diana released a moan that was tied up by a gasp and that sound urged him to move faster, pleasure her all over. He planted one foot next to her and began to rise from his spot on the floor, all the while leaving even more impressions on every single part of her body he came across. When they came face to face and he got to see that impassioned look on her face, the one that showcased just how much she longed for him, Bruce found himself too weak to be a gentleman for much longer.

As he reclaimed her mouth with his own, he lowered them both down onto the bed, laying across it in a way that covered both of their sides. Laying ontop of her was such a rush, having Diana beneath him and trusting him to provide her with the pleasure she craved, she deserved. It was only as he fell over her that he remembered he was still in his suit, from his kevlar top, to his pants, to his boots. Almost simultaneously, Diana groaned at him and whimpered in a tone of voice only he ever heard. "Your suit." She very much insinuated with that she too loved feeling his battered and scarred body against her perfect one, but Bruce wasn't sure he could wait to remove it piece by piece before having her.

"Mmm." He argued without words, before tugging at the pants to his Batman costume. He fought the band despite the pain it imposed upon him and his state of arousal, until Diana understood what he was doing and offered her help. She had been around him in his suit enough to know where to pull it around his hips, her help in freeing his cock was just as arousing as anything else she had ever done for him.

To thank her, he ran his finger along her folds with a much more intrusive intention than when he had merely placed a kiss upon them. Her hips jumped to meet his graze, her voice called out to him with an unspoken request. " _Bruce_." He watched the way her eyes fluttered close and her mouth fell open, he listened for the short breaths that left her with every single one of his strokes. She writhed before him with so much desire, it was in that moment in which he realized she was truly the most bewitching thing in his life.

Diana was made up of pure magic, and he knew it too, because nothing in his life had ever felt as real as his yearning to experience her pleasure with her for the rest of his days.

Carefully while impatiently, Bruce removed his gentler touch so that he could bring his member between her legs. He pressed himself against her and paused for but a cautious moment before he slowly began to sink every inch of his cock inside of her. The heat she provided him with, the eagerness in which she spread her legs to welcome him in was all so gratifying that he found himself falling onto her body. She stretched herself out beneath him while he plunged within her as deep as he could go, and Diana grabbed onto his biceps for support when he planted his elbows into the mattress.

Bruce gritted his teeth as the sensation washed over him. To think the this moment might not have happened if she had left him earlier tonight was unfathomable when he was entwined with her in that moment, staring deeply into those brown eyes that he had feared moment ago. She needn't say word to him as he was able to see, in a moment as charged and as vulnerable as the one they existed in together, just how much she cherished him and his fragmented heart and his chaotic soul. Truly, her submission to his body was enough to make him emotional, this shining beacon of possibilities laying before him with trust and the willingness to try with him.

He dove down to meet her lips as he began to pull his hips back, just so he could capture her next outcry between them as he thrusted back into her once again. Every motion was intentful while he listened to her moans, while he felt every twitch in her body whenever he struck a certain spot inside of her. It meant everything to him that she used her body to meet the rhythm of his own, that they moved as one, both fighting for their release with each other. It made him feel strong, carnal and devoted to Diana's orgasm shattering her anxious mind into a thousand pieces tonight.

He drove into her with everything he had, with the vitality of what he had already told her and the intent of all he had yet to share. The bed creaked beneath them, enduring the force of their eager bodies while he pounded into her the harder and harder it became to see straight. There was something about Diana that made him senseless when they made love, and he knew that she loved it just as much as he did. She could take the pace he used, the force with which he fought for her to reach her peak. The way she wrapped her legs around his waist proved to him that she was just as desperate as he was to feel what it was like to implode when the promise of forever had been exchanged before.

 _So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors_

Faster, harder, as much energy as he could muster, Bruce was wild as his thrusts demanded that she cum for him. She was quivering inside and he knew it was close, her breaking point was near whenever she squeezed her eyes so tightly shut, all she could do was focus on the pleasure he was imposing on her shivering form. It only took one, two, three more deep strokes of his cock inside of her for Diana to lift her back off of the mattress, indent her nails into his suit's sleeves and cry out his name breathlessly as she orgasmed beneath him.

 _Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before_

Bruce pulled back ever so slightly as he watched her experience everything, simply enjoying the view of her rattled body as she shook uncontrollably as she rode out the rise and fall of her climax. All he could do was stare at her, watch her react and savor the sensations that fluttered inside of her, basking in her beauty as he felt himself twitch at the sight. He couldn't imagine not being her for this moment, he couldn't imagine a life without her any longer, and even if it was only for the two of them to know about, all he wanted was to spend the rest of the night proving to her just how honest he had been with her with his confession tonight.

 _Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes_

"I love you… Diana." Despite all he had done, he needed her to hear it too. He had said the word 'sex' so many times when they argued that while seeing her smile in such a glorious moment, he wanted to make sure she understood that she meant so much more than even he could have ever fathomed before. He hoped it meant more to her while he was still hardened between her legs, proving that he didn't need instant gratification from her admit what he should have admitted to months ago.

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

While she fell from her high, Bruce had expected that she would say to him something similar in regards to her feelings towards him. Never one to return affection, he knew he had no right to complain or demand anyone's feelings, but he hoped she'd have something equally compelling to say in return. But her mouth didn't seem to open beyond showing off her smile to him. Again, silence sat upon them and as the awkwardness began to creep in, he felt himself begin to panic.

Until Diana had decided to showcase her Amazonian strength and roll him over with such ease, it was almost foolish of him to assume he ever had her submitting to him. Now perched over him, her naked body looked even more radiant while she was posed in her afterglow. She maintained eye contact with him - most likely staring into his soul, pinning down his worrisome thoughts - while removing her hair the clasp she had been wearing for her ponytail. She threw her hair around until it framed her face just like it did when she was Wonder Woman, and with just as much determination as he ever remembered her speaking with while in the guise of a hero, she demanded quite simply, quite cheekily, quite beautifully, "Again."

 _If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, now it's REALLY finished!

I've had this sequel in mind for a year now and since it's almost the one year anniversary of the first chapter, I thought I'd write this now because it was a plot bunny that wasn't leaving anytime soon. It's inspired by the song "Let's Hurt Tonight" by One Republic, which was a WonderBat song suggested by ktwrites on tumblr!

I know it's a looong one, but hopefully it's an enjoyable one! ~ Maiden


End file.
